Long Lost Friend
by Moka Kagamine
Summary: Lucy come back from SSS class mission and announce something about Baram Alliance.She says that Fairy Tail,Blue Pegasus,Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth are gonna beat the "Oracion Seis". But the 4 member of Oracion Seis are Lucy friends.What are Lucy gonna do ? Read it ! If you interesting !
1. She Back

**Hey Guys...**  
**This is my first fanfic ! **

**Hope you Like it !**

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V**

In Fiore, exactly in Magnolia there are a number one Guild in that town. The name Guild is Fairy Tail. This guild known as the noisy guild and the one who always make a mess. But one day this guild change into a silent guild, many people wondering and the half of the guild wondering itself.

Then, five days later the people in the town know why this guild change. Cuz there are one girl that people scared of come back, just the new guild members doesn't know her.

The guild that silent was suprised at the door, there are someone from guild member crashing the door of the guild. That man was breathing heavily.

Then Natsu come to that man and asking.

"Hey, Pal. What's happening ?"

"L-L-Lucy come back"

Then the guild was shocked plus in fear after they heard that name, even Laxus the mighty too. Natsu the one who asked it, doesn't know what they mean.

"Did you serious ? Where did you know about it ?" Laxus asked

"Y-yes, I-i'm Serious. S-she's gonna c-come to the guild in fiv-"

That man was cut off by a beautiful woman, she has a blonde hair, and a caramel eye.

Then the guild is scared by the one that they friend talking about, now they are thingking about a hell.

**Lucy P.O.V**

'What is wrong with this guild ? Is it beacuse I'm going too long, that doesn't mean they could do something carelessly. They must pay what they done especially Laxus. How can he make a battle of Fairy Tail _(In my fanfic Laxus is still in Fairy Tail, Master forgiving him after what he done if He__ want to apologize and pay for what he done)_'. When I'm walking to the guild, I can hear a noisy in that guild. Are they know that I'm coming back to the guild ? What ever it is I'm not gonna forgiving them.

Then I open the door and said

"I'm back"

But no one answered and they are confused and looking at me. When a long silver hair girl come to me and asked

"Who may are you ?"

"I'm gonna answered if you answered my question."

"Okay." the silver hair smile sweetly

"Is this a guild Fairy Tail ? And who are you ?"

"Yes, miss this is a guild Fairy Tail and I'm Mirajane."

"Mira ?" Then I know this girl, it's Mira my bestfriend to prank Erza when I'm a little. But she kinda look different.

"Mira, this is me Lucy. Don't you remember me."

"Ara Lucy, is that you ? You are really grown this past 3 years. And how about the mission ? Did you finished it ?"

I'm answered it while I walking to the bar.

"Yeah, I finished it. and that mission is soooo boring. And I can have strawberry milkshake ?"

"Sure, wait a minute."

When I'm waiting Mira to make a strawberry milkshake, I noticed that there are many new members in this guild. But there are someone who whispering and looking at me, I'm just glared at them. But there is still that the guild that not change when I'm first in this guild. I was lost in my thought when Mira calling my name.

"-cy.. Lucy ?"

"What ?"

"What are you thingking about ?

"Nah, nothing. Oh, and thanks for the drinks Mira.

"Anytime."

When I was about to drink the milkshake there are someone who tap my shoulder. How dare that anyone who disturbing me when I was drink, this person can't see a light tomorrow.

"Who are you ? And how-"

I cut off when I see that red haired demon in my back. Then I just back what I'm doing drink the milkshake and ignoring her.

**Erza P.O.V**

I just come back from the mission and want to go to the cake store. I heard that there are a new cake that really delicious than my strawberry shortcake. When I first taste that cake I was like kind in a heaven, after eating that cake. I order the the seller top make 100 cake of this.

Then I'm just go back to the guild, but I'm confused why this guild is so quiet. Maybe they know the rule, but I'm wrong. Guild so quiet is because that blonde witch is come back. Are she already finished her mission ? I'm gonna talk to her. But I was ignored by her. Then I smacked her head

"Ooucchhhhh... What are you doing BASTARD ?"

"That was because you ignoring me, WITCH."

"You want to go huh old hag ?" the witch said

What did she mean by that, I'm not an old hag. Then I got little battle with her, and in the end it's draw.

"*pant* wow yo- *pant* u become *pant* strong li- *pant* ke that *pant* in 3 years."

"You too Erza. But I guees I win now."

"Okay, I'm lose. But next time I won't lose again." I said

"Wow, I wait you for 100 years later to beat me."

"What di-" patient Erza, she just got back from that SSS clas mission.

"So did you finish it, yet ?"

"Finish what Ssscarlet ?" What did she just say about my name, that name is given by Jellal. The one who bring a freedo-. Wait, what am I saying. Just I want to forget him, I remember again. I must not be like this, I have to bear to forget him.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Lucy mocking Erza with her last name, Erza was kind lost in her thought. Everybody in the guild silent when the strongest woman in Fairy Tail being like that just because one girl. Master Makarov come from his meeting with the other guild. When he was about to give the information, he see her granddaughter has come back from an SSS class mission. But he worry to Erza, maybe he think maybe thoose two got in a little fight. Cuz when they are child they always fight, and don't forget one person, Mirajane Strauss. Then Makarov got an idea, so he call Erza and Lucy.

"Erza and Lucy my grandaughter can you come in the second floor."

"Yes master/hai jii-chan." They said

"Everyone I have something to tell you, actually Laxus has a little sister who going to the SSS class missi-"

"WHAT ! That can't be true Jii-chan. How can that girl going to the SSS class mission ? I want SSS class mission too !" Natsu said

"Shut up **Pinky**, Maybe you are not strong enough to go the SSS class mission."

"What did you say ? My hair is salmon not pink, are you blind or something ?"

"Natsu just shut up and you too Lucy. Before my annoucement is done, you guys insulting each other. You guys better shut up or I give you two a punishment."

'P-punishment. No I don't want a punishment, so I'm just going to what Jii-chan said. But I'm angry at her, if this annuncmint done or what ever call it I'm gonna beat that girl down, so everyone know I'm the best.' Natsu thought while smirking

"Haiiiiii" They said

"*cough* *cough* My child I'm gonna inform you about my granddaughter. Lucy dome forward."

"Sure. My name is Lucy Dreyar, 17 years old, do not have a boyfriend. That's all my information. But before I'm going back, I want to tell you guys something."

Then Lucy ask Mira if she have a light pen, Mira said she have and she give it to Lucy. Lucy now drawing a Baram Alliance.

"Did you guys know about it ?"

There are no answer when the blue hair girl raise her hand. "Juvia knows it is a Baram Alliance. The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Darks Guild,combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Darks Guild. Then there's a guild that acts indepedently of the rest, Raven Tail.

"That's right. And what is your name a beautiful short blue hair."

"Juvia name is Juvia Loxar, and Juvia not beautiful like Lucy-san. And Juvia is weird, right ?"

"What did you mean ?"

"Juvia mean that Juvia is relly weird using third person to introducing Juvia to Lucy-san"

"You're not weird, everbody have they way to intoducing themselves. But you're the cute one Juvia. And enough of a little chitchat we're gonna go back to Baram Alliance."

"Are you know this Lucy ?" Makarov said

"Yeah, I got this information from the council. So, did you guys know why I'm telling you this ?"

"No, I don't know" Natsu answer it with a lazy expression

"Ok,if you don't know I will explain it to you. I have a message from the council that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth to build an alliance to beat Oracion Seis.  
I already checking the data of everyone in this guild, so the one who came is

Me  
Onii-chan  
Gray Fullbuster  
Natsu Dragnell  
Wendy Marvell _(if you ask me why Wendy already in Fairy Tail Guild before Oracion Seis Arc. I made her that Jellal in Edolas take her to the Fairy Tail)_  
and Erze Scarlight

"Hey, wait a minute. Who you calling Erze Scarlight Ha ?" _(You know the one who said that.)_

Lucy just ignoring her and said " You all guys gonna gather in front of the Guild door tomorrow in 08.00 am, the one who late shall be punish, do you guys understand ?" while giving her deadful aura.

"H-hai."

"If you guys understand go and packing your things especially you Laxus."

Everyone in the guilds confused why The mighty Laxus scared in fear plus shaking

With that, they all _(the one who going to battle Oracion Seis)_ go to the guild door like a rocket to their own home except Wendy who live at Fairy Hills and Erza. She still angry about Lucy call her name. Lucy cannot stand by her ravings, she immediately went to look for a house to buy

* * *

**How was it ?**

**Did you guys like it ?**

**Please review !**


	2. The Night

**Hey Guys  
We meet Again. This is my new chapter.  
So, I hope you like it !**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

'Damn, that Lucy girl is so scary then Erza. I have to get packing and sleep, if I don't want her give me a hell tomorrow.' I thought

I start packing for tomorrow when Happy asking me.

"Natsu,why are you hurry ?" Happy said while yawning

"I have to Happy if I don't then tomorrow I'm gonna death." I answer

"If like that I'm helping you Natsu." Happy said

"Arigatou,Happy. Let's hurry,after packing we going to sleep." I said

"Aye,sir."

After we done packing,we going to the bed.

"Good Night Happy." I said

"..." Happy don't answer.

I looking to Happy,and see that he already sleeping.

'He must be tired' I tough  
Then, I'm going to sleep

**Gray P.O.V  
**  
After she said I run to my house, I lock the door, then I start packing. After I start packing, I'm going to take a shower in the bathroom berore I going to sleep.

'Wah... it's so refreshing.' I said after I take a shower. Before I'm going asleep, I remember her face. She is so beautiful, I hope she have a softside. With that I'm going to the bed.

**Erza P.O.V**

'Hmm... Lucy have gotten stronger, she stronger than Gildarts. After we acoomplish this mission, I want to test her power and if she win I'm gonna give her a position as the strongest women in guild.' I thought

"Wendy." Then I aproach Wendy.

"Yes, Erza-san ?"

"What are you doing at this night ?"

"It's because I had a nightmare Erza-san."

"Oh, is that so. Then why don't you sleep in my room."

"Is that ok Erza-san."

"Of course and you can bring your things in my room. So we can go to the guilds together."

"Hai Erza-san."

After Wendy bring her things, they going to sleep in Erza bed plus Charle.

"Goodnight Wendy"

"Goodnight Erza-san"

**Laxus P.O.V**

'Why I have to go a mission with her. I can't againts her,if I did I'm dead.'

"Jii-chan I'm home."

"Oohh... Welcome home,Laxus." Said Jii-chan while he eat his food.

"Where Lucy ?"

"She said she don't wanna live with perverts Laxus. How can she be mean ?" Jii-chan said while crying

'YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS...' I though  
Then I'm going to my room and started packing  
Then going to the sleep.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Wahhh... I found a place, it's so the rent is 70.000 jewel,but I don't like rent,so I asking her how much this house if I said 7.000.000 jewel,I'm handing her a money and going to the room and start sleep

"*yawning* Oyasumi" I said


	3. Meetings

**Hey Guys ! We meet again, hope you like my first story in Fanfinction**

Disclaimer : Moka Heartfilia doesn't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

In front of the guild of Fairy Tail, 5 people and 2 cat are standing are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Charle

"Where is Lucy ! She said that we must meet at the front guild at 08.00 am, now the time is 07.41 am. Laxus, do you know where is she ?" Erza said

"How should I know ?" Laxus said

"Of course you know, you guys live together, right ?"Erza asking

"She not live with us anymore. She said that she doesn't want to live with a pervert."

"Hahahahahahahahaha Laxus is Pervert.. Hahahahahahahahahaha." Natsu,Gray,and Happy said.

"Shut up ! Laxus said. He glared Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Then, those three are shaking.

Then Mira come, and said  
"What are you guys doing here ?"

"We waiting for Lucy." Erza said

"Oh... I remember that Lucy give me a letter to you guys. She come to the guild at 07.00 am and leaving."Mira said

"What ! Mira give me the letter."Erza said

"Here."

_Dear everyone_

_If you guys have meet at the front guild. Just get going to the Villa Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. I'm waiting for you guys to come. If you late, then you guys have a punishment._

_P.S_

_Lucy Dreyar_

"Whaaatttttttttttt !" They all said.

"We must hurry, or we all gonna go to hell." Laxus said

"Roger !"They all said

"That Lucy,if I see her I will kill her." Erza said

~Time skip~

**At Master Bob Villa**

"So it's here." They all said except Erza & Laxus

"What time is it ?" Laxus said

"Wah... we're saved. It's 07.55 am." Wendy said

Then they open the door. And the guys who said that they are the Timens and name Hibiki, Eve, and Ren welcoming them and flirt with the girls. Ichiya come and coming closer to Erza. Erza feel her body is shaking as she see Ichiya, and she walking away, Erza already tired from running of Ichiya, then Ichiya come of no where and he already beside Erza. After Erza know that Ichiya beside her. Then Erza puch him. And Lyon come and see Ichiya and he freezeing him. The Trimens watch what are Lyon doing with they senior and scolting the boys to leave, and Sherry comes and say that Lamia Scale have a girl. With that they all fight. But they don't know that Lucy at the roof top watching them. Then Jura come and scolting them that they all gonna work together not fight each other. And Lucy come and say

"Jura is right, you guys don't have a manner. Ha ? She said

"Lucy !" Erza said

"What's wrong Erza ?"

"You witch . You made us waiting for you, and you're the one who doesn't have a manner !" Erza said

"What did you say ?"

Then before those two fighting, come 2 boys and 2 cat. The one have a spiky hair blondie and blue eye, the other have a black hair and red eye. And the cat, the one have a colour red, the other cat have a coloured green wearing a frog costume. They all said "We are from Sabertooth."  
Then they all introduced their name. The blondie is Sting Eucliffe, the black hair is Rogue Cheney, and the cat the red is Lector and green is Frosch. After they introduced themself Lucy jump out to Rogue.

"Wah... Rogue long time no see ? I'm Lucy, how can you and Sting leave me" Lucy said while crying

"Calm down Lucy, it's okay. We're back right ?" Rogue said with a smile while embracing her

"Wait Rogue. who's that and Where is Sting ?" After Lucy got off Rogue.

After hearing that Sting the one that has wiping his tear away in happiness, crying again after what Lucy said. Rogue himself turn into a stone. Lucy herself don't know what is going on, so the exceed is the one who give an explanation. After that Lucy is crying and wants Sting to forgive her, Sting forgive her and Everyone laughing each other cuz her friend found her long lost friend. But little did they know 1 person is ignored and still in his state

Do you know who is that ?

* * *

**So how was it ?**

**And If you want to ask something, just PM me.**

**And here was the Lucy Pairings**

**1. Rogue**

**2. Sting**

**3. Natsu**

**4. Gray**

**5. Hibiki**

**6. Midnight **

**7. Cobra / Erik**

**8. Jellal**

**9. Lyon**

**10. Others**

**So come on vote for the one for Lucy. Oh, and btw I also made a poll**

**So hurry up will ya !**

**Keep Review,ok .**


	4. The Explanation

**Yo Minna**  
**Long time no see**  
**Gomenne If I'm too late **  
**But here it is the new chapter of The Long Lost Friend  
I hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

After Lucy reunited with her childhood friend, she said she wants to play with them again. So here it is the game they play : Hide and Seek

"Come on, Rogue ! Catch me." said Lucy in her hide place

"Yeah, Rogue. Hurry up will ya !" said Sting in his hide place

Rogue search for his friend with his nose and he found Sting at the roof, the last one is Lucy. They both tired to find they best friend, so they gave up. Unfortunately Lucy is in front of them, she wear an invisible cloack, that can make you invisible when you wear it. Lucy laughing so hard because she win.

Meanwhile there is a red head that not like what she see. " Oi Whitch !"

"Who are you calling whitch you bitch"

"Of course you who else again ?" After hearing that Lucy body released her dark aura. Knowing that Laxus as soon possible he going away from Master Bob mansion, before touch the knob of the door-

"Laxus, where are you going "

"Just want to get some air "

"Just go back in your place."

"H-haii."

After Lucy scold Laxus, she turn her heas againts Erza. " So, Eria you want some battle ?" She said with a smirk in her face.

"First it's Erza, second we here not to play around we're here to defeat Oracion Seis you whitch !"

Before Lucy can interupt Jura come. " Erza-dono is right we're here to beat Oracion Seis. Please Lucy-dono you can't just playing aroung like that."

"Alright. " Then Lucy pouted

'K-k-kawaii.' The boys thought

Then after that They begin to search information for Oracion Seis. But Ichiya said he need to go the bathroom. So here they are waiting Ichiya to come back, but a little like that they don't know that there are intruders except Lucy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

'There is something wrong with that Ichiya. How long do we need to wait for hi-' I'm thought but there are something flash in my mind.

"Trimens, can you check Ichiya. I think there are intruder come."

"Ichiya-sama will win if-" But the Trimens were intrupted by Lucy

"I said to check it ." I said with deadful aura

"H-hai."

**~Then there a BOOM in bathroom**

Normal P.O.V

"I know it. There are intruders. I said, then I'm going to the bathroom

Then I with everyone goes to the bathroom. And I see that there are two Ichiya, and Trimens is confused about Ichiya.

"Gemini, I know you are the one behind this."

Then Ichiya turn to be like twin with blue skin.

"Who are the one order you ?"

"It's Angel."

"Go back to the celestial world."

"Hai"

"Oi Luigi what is that."

"First is Lucy, second is gemini the spirits of golden key."

"Ah souka. Arigatou Luigi."

After hearing that there are thick mark in my forehead. Then I knocked out that Pinky.

"Oi Ichiya are you ready we don't have much time for that." I said

"Men! Ikuzou." Ichiya said

"Hai! Sensei." Trimens said

I sigh after looking that. But there are more trouble if we don't fast.

_~after Hibiki explain about the members of Oracion Seis~_**  
**

"So that's all the detail that I got fro-. Are you okay Lucy-san"

All the eye turn to Lucy Dreyar that was shaking and a slight of tear come out from her eye.

"Hey, Lucy are you okay ?" Gray asked who happened to beside her, Lucy didn't said anything until she passed out with Gray catch her in his arms. When Lucy in Gray's arm he know that he got a glared by the boy. He just shrugged it off.

"Hey, are you really okay ?"

"I'm okay, you can let me go now." With that Gray let go of her

"You guys go first, I just need a rest."

" I want to ask you something." Erza said

"What is it Erza ?"

"Do you know them ?"

" 'them' who ?"

"Oracion Seis."

"Oh, I don't know, it just that the 4 member of that dark guilds is who happened to be the same with my childhood friend."

"Okay, we're gonna go. You, Wendy, and Charla will be stayed here. Ikuzou."

"yeahh..."

~_after 20 minutes~  
__In Master Bob Mansion_

"I fell much better, let's go Wendy."

"H-hai Lucy-san. Come on Charla"

With that they get going to go to the place that Ichiya said, After they arrived they shock to see the light alliance lost to Oracion Seis. But with shock is that Lucy and the 3 member( cause Midnight sleep) that war burst in tears(lucy and angel) and a slight of tear(cobra and racer)

* * *

**What Lucy gonna do ?**

**Are she fight Oracion Seis or not ?**

**Or are she wants to join Oracion Seis ?**

**Wait for the new chapter.**

**Oh with the pair of Lucy here is the result**

**Rogue : 5**

**Gray : 5**

**Sting : 2**

**Hibiki : 2**

**Midnight : 2**

**Natsu : 1**

**Jellal : 1**

**Lyon : 1**

**Others / OC : 1**

**Cobra / Erik : 0**

**We see that Rogue and Gray with the highest point and where is Cobra / Erik fans. Come on guys vote for the one you chosed to be Lucy pairing. You can vote with review, PM, or poll**

**And If I make a mistake or something please tell me, ok ?**

**Then Good Bye**

**_~~ Moka Hearfilia ~~_**


	5. Author Note

**H-hey Minna sorry for not update**

**I'm too busy with my homework especially math  
**

**And I'm really sorry if you guys think this is a chapter**

**I wanna ask you what would be Lucy codename ?**

**Because**

** I want to make that Lucy was too in Heaven Tower, she met Midnight, Cobra, Angel, and Racer**

**When they together they said that if they not together after leaving the tower, they made a promise and a mark in they back.**

**The promise is "Whenever we're falling apart, we will always be together no matter what"**

**Oh, and the mark I will tell that in chapter 5, because I didn't want to bring too much spoiler**

**So will you guys deign my suggestion ? ^,^**

**Oh and I'm writing a new story called "What If"**

**Summary : What if Lisanna didn't die or go to the edolas. What if there was someone who saved her from her brother attack that was lost his consciousness. What if the mysterious person is from the council ? She is the girl that have a blondie hair and chocholate eye that can melt boys eye. What will Fairy Tail do to with this mysterious person from the council that was saved they friend ?**

**So Arigatou Gozaimasu if you guys agree with that ...**


End file.
